Fallen For You
by christiansweetginger
Summary: Dave needed to move on or try to make things right with Sky the girl who he fell deeply in love with. But how can he if he still have some feeling for her. Also can a certain snow white princess comfort him and show him affection.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_Dave didn't have any plan today beside looking a picture of Sky on his bed. He still couldn't believed Sky never mentioned to him she have a boyfriend name Keith when they were competing together back in the island. It had made him more devastated to know the whole truth or hear about it. He felt like Sky had been always messing him around and he thought she was nothing but a girl who cheated with another guy. His heart was filled with pain and anger. The feelings he used to have for Sky weren't exactly the same. Dave knew if he kept looking at a picture of Sky he was holding in his hand wouldn't help him forget about her or moved on easily. But he couldn't stop thinking about her the way she had treated him nicely in the island. Sky was obvious the only thing that used to matter Dave._

_"This is hopeless." Dave said to himself. "Why can't I forget about Sky?"_

_Dave never actually felt_ _like this for any girl particular. He didn't know how to deal the rejection well when Sky didn't wanted to be in a realtionship with him. Despite the fact she had like him. It caused him to sobbed multiple times leading him very desperate hoping Sky would give him a chance. But things didn't work out between them he had hope and it was mostly all his fault._

_Dave felt ashamed the way he had acted and misbehave in the season finale of Total Drama Pahkitew Island. Dave wasn't clearly himself instead he was a monster who didn't care about what other feel. He didn't think twice of his decision using a remote controller Chris had given taking his hatred toward Sky and Shawn on the final challenges. He could have almost killed them. Jasmine knew better than him she didn't wanted harmed Shawn or Sky. A part of him felt pleased making Sky feel miserable and tortured not letting her win the one million dollars._

_However in reality Dave was guilty and displeased the action he had done. He let his anger get the best out him. Dave couldn't no longer bare to think about Sky anymore. He started to tore__the picture of Sky apart he was holding in his hand with his finger into two piece and crumble it together in a small ball form as got he got up from his bed and threw it near a garbage can. He had finally come to his sense he needed to moved on or try to make things right with Sky. Sky meant everything to Dave. She was the girl who he had once fallen in deeply love with in the past. He isn't sure in the present if he still love her or have feelings for her._

_Dave decided to leave his room and get some fresh air at the pool. After all he have been through with Sky. He haven't spend some quality time with the other Total Drama Pahkitew Island contestants in the Playa De Paradise which Chris created a relaxing restored island that near Pahkitew Island. He hoped there wouldn't be any drama he had to deal with the other contestants._

_**-Christiansweetginger: So what do you guys think about the first chapter of the story so far? This is actually my first fanfic I ever wrote for Total Drama and I'm trying my best to improve my writing. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**-christiansweetginger: Thank you guys so much for the review, follow, and favorite !**_

_**I appreciate it and I'm glad you guys like the story so far :)**_

_**Yes I will be continuing the story since I have many ideas I want to write for each chapters as many as I can.**_

_**I notice in the first chapter I had written I made a few mistakes with the text which is kind of weird since I did edit it. For now I'm going to carefully check what have I written before I published it.**_

_**Anyways let get back to the story.**_

_Chapter 2 _

_Dave had arrived outside the Playa De Paradise Pool. The place contain a small beach nearby that surrounded a shore. It have a mini foods shop where the contestants can eat or drink on a picnic tables near the pool and there was a white painted wooden confessional._

_Dave didn't think the pool would look great. He had thought it would been a complete disaster. Dave expected the contestants to fight or at least argue for something just like the contestants from season one of Total Drama Island. Turn out everything seem to be normal and the contestants were in a different areas of the pool. They all wore a swimsuits except for Dave he was wearing his regular clothes instead._

_Jasmine &amp; Shawn (were at the pool): The two lovebirds had been making out and were romantically spending some quality time together on the beach chair._

_Max &amp; Scarlett (were at the pool): They were somehow tied up together with a rope on a chair and their mouth were duck tape._

_Rodney (was at the pool): He had made a perfect dive toward the cold fresh water of the pool and made a huge splash. He had gotten the floor a little bit wet._

_Leonard (was at the beach): He was making a wizard sand castle and decorating it with some seashells. _

_Beardo (was at the beach): He sat on a tall wooden chair beside the volleyball net. He was the volleyball referee and had a whistle necklace on his neck._

_Topher (was at the beach): Seated next to Chris and Chef on the bleacher holding a red megaphone on his hand. He was hosting the volleyball game._

_Chris &amp; Chef (were at the beach): Seated between Topher. They were both betting on money who was going to lose the volleyball game._

_Amy &amp; Sugar (were at the beach): Playing volleyball against Ella and Samey._

_Ella &amp; Samey (were at the beach): Playing volleyball against Amy and Sugar._

_Sky: had already left the pool before Dave came and she went back to her room with someone._

* * *

_"Oh hey Dave." Rodney noticed him standing in the corner of the pool. Rodney waved at him as he got out the pool all soaked wet. _

_When Rodney mention the word Dave almost everyone at the pool started to gasped and look surprise._

_It been a long time the contestants saw him at the Playa De Paradise._

_He was still the same and his hair had fully grown back._

_**Confessional Cam: Chef**_

_**"The boy need to grow up or at least be a man." Chef rolled his eyes.**_

_**"And what about you Chef you shouldn't be the one collecting teddy bear anymore on a shelf." Dave stood behind the confessional door.**_

_**"DON'T MAKE COME OVER THERE AND BEAT THE HECK OUT OF YOU!" Chef angrily yelled and kick the door wide open with his foot which caused Dave to fall over the pool.**_

_**Dave should of know better to not mess with Chef.**_

_**End of Confessional.**_

* * *

_"So Dave it been a long time since you had gotten out your room." Rodney said._

_The two were sitting on a picnic table eating a plates of French fries together and drinking a cup of water._

_"Hahaha.. ya." Dave awkwardly laugh and tried to dry himself of with a towel._

_"Don't worry I know how you feel." Rodney put his hand over Dave shoulder giving him sympathy._

_"You do?" Dave responded._

_"If you need anyone to talk to you can drop by and talk to me." Rodney wink._

_"Thanks, oh by any chance have you seen Sky I need to talk to her." Dave asked._

_"She left awhile ago before you came and went back to her room with..."_

_Before Rodney could finished his last words he was going to say to Dave. Rodney saw that Dave had already left the picnic table to go see Sky at her room. He realized he had forgotten to tell Dave something important about Sky._

_**Confessional Cam: Rodney**_

_**"Awww... I should of had warned him!" Rodney face palm himself.**_

_**End Of Confessional**_.

* * *

_Ella didn't pay attention to the volleyball that was aiming in her direction. She saw that Dave had already left the pool to go see Sky._

_Beardo had blown on the whistle._

_"That three point for Amy and Sugar." Topher said through the megaphone._

_"Woohoo ya." Amy and Sugar high five each other._

_"WHY DIDN'T YOU HIT THE VOLLEYBALL WITH YOUR HAND ELLA!" Chris angrily yelled through the megaphone._

_**Confessional Cam: Sugar**_

_**"Unbelievable Ella is still hung over the whole Dave and Sky things." Sugar snickered loudly.**_

_**Confessional Cam: Ella**_

_**"Sky is so lucky that Dave care about her." Ella sighed. **_

_**End Of Confessional.**_

* * *

_Dave waited patiently for Sky to open the door and he had already knocked the door three times. There wasn't any yet responds from her. The door knob began to open revealing a guy standing infront of him. Dave stood shock and couldn't believed who it was._

_"Hi I'm Keith and it nice to meet you Dave." Keith said._

_**-christiansweetginger: OMG it Keith Sky boyfriend I wonder what he doing there in the Playa De Paradise O_O**_

_**I guess we will find out in the next chapter.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_Dave uncomfortably faces Keith on Sky front door. He couldn't figured what to say to him. The only reason Dave had come in the first place was to see Sky not Keith. He should've known or expected Keith to visit Sky at the Playa De Paradise. After all Keith is technically Sky boyfriend. Dave blame himself for not listening what Rodney was going to tell him before he had come here._

_**Confessional Cam: Dave **_

_**"Look like today isn't my lucky day." Dave said having his arm crossed.**_

_**End Of Confessional.**_

_Dave was the last things Keith ever wanted to see in reality. He became in a bad mood and had changed his facial expressions into anger. Keith honestly doesn't like Dave or trust him one bit. Dave had tried to hurt Sky in the season finale of Total Drama Pahkitew Island. Not to mention he flirted with Sky and asked her many times to be in a realtionship with him. Sky had even kissed him to make himself feel better. The thought of Sky kissing Dave resulted Keith to snapped and slapped Dave across the face._

_"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?" Dave asked glaring at Keith._

_"THAT FOR KISSING MY GIRLFRIEND YOU GIRLFRIEND KISSER!" Keith responded and glare back at Dave. _

_"SKY WAS THE ONE WHO KISSED ME!" Dave protest._

_Dave retaliated and jumped on top of Keith. Dave and Keith could no longer stand each other anymore. They began to physical fight each other. Dave repeatedly slapped Keith across the face. While Keith was grabbing on to Dave hair and tried to kick him on the knees._

* * *

_Sky heard the conversation Dave and Keith were having in her front door. She witnesses them fighting across the hallway on the floor tackling each other._

_"CAN'T YOU GUYS STOPPED FIGHTING!" Sky shouted. _

_Sky tried to break them apart. Dave and Keith stopped and stood opposite from each other. Neither one them wanted to faced the other._

_"I'm sorry Dave, I didn't mean to caused a problem with you." Keith apologized to Dave_

_"It ok Keith." Dave forgive him._

_Dave and Keith hugged each other._

_"Aww.. You two are sure getting along." Sky teased._

_"Hahaha, very funny Sky." Keith laugh._

_Keith break away from the hugged and went back inside Sky front door. Leaving Dave and Sky alone across the hallway._

_Dave knew deep down in Keith heart he truly care about Sky more than he does and Keith didn't actually mean to cause any problems with him. Keith thought that Dave was trying to steal his girlfriend from him. Sky meant everything to Keith. The only thing Dave can do now is to be friend with Sky. Dave doesn't have any chance to be with Sky anymore._

_"Sky I need to tell you something." Dave face Sky._

_"I need to tell you something too Dave." Sky put her hand on Dave shoulder._

_"I want us to start over and remains as friends." Dave said._

_"Keith and I are back together." Sky responded._

_"I already know." Dave sighed._

_"All contestants please reported at the Playa De Paradise Pool." Chris spoken through the megaphone._

* * *

_It was midnight at the Playa De Paradise Pool._

_The contestants stood infront of Chris including Max and Scarlett who managed to free themselves from the chair they were tied up._

_"I have announcement to make." Chris grin._

_The contestants look each other frightened._

_"The producer told me tomorrow that you guys will be all be going home Chef and I will be dropping you off the plane." Chris smiled and left._

_The contestants gasped and went back to their room to start packing their stuff except Dave and Ella who stood quietly._

_Ella notice Dave didn't say anything or a word._

_"What wrong Dave?" Ella asked._

_"Oh, it nothing Ella." Dave sighed._

_"Oh come on Dave you can talk to me privately at the beach." Ella pointed the beach._

_"Ok fine." Dave shrugged._

* * *

_Dave and Ella were sitting next to each other on the sand looking at the stars. Dave already told Ella everything what happened to him between Keith and Sky. Dave started to cried on Ella shoulder. But Ella tried to comfort Dave from the pain he was feeling for Sky._

_"Why doesn't Sky or any other girl want to be with me." Dave sobbed._

_"But Dave there is a girl that want to be with you." Ella smiled._

_"Really?" Dave look surprised at Ella._

_"Dave I love you." Ella confessed._

_Ella passionately kissed Dave on the lip which caused Dave to blushed and look away from Ella. Suddenly fireworks started to pop through the sky. _

_"Ella will you be my girlfriend?" Dave blushed and hold on to Ella hand._

_"Of course Dave." Ella giggle._

_**-christiansweetginger: That it for this chapter, Dave and Ella are officially together.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_christiansweetginger: Happy Thanksgiving! I'm sorry I haven't updated the story for awhile I been busy doing school work and studying alots . Also thank you so much for the review I appreciate that you guys like the story so far. Anyways Disclaimer: I Don't Total Drama or the characters. Btw this chapter would probably be mostly about Sky._

* * *

_Chapter 4_

_Sky wanted to be all alone hidden behind a tree at the beach with the rain wetting her clothes and her hair. She didn't honestly care if she was going to get sick. Sky had received a text message from Keith on her phone stating that he was going to break up with her and leave Playa De Paradise because he know that she still secretly in love Dave, so there no point of her lying to him or denying anymore that she haven't gotten over Dave. Sky knew that Keith was telling the whole truth and it was pointless of her trying to get back with Keith when clearly she wanted to be with Dave. Sky even eavesdrop the conversation Dave and Ella were having at the beach behind a tree. She saw Ella had kissed Dave on the lips and heard Dave asked Ella to be his girlfriend which caused a tear to fell beneath her eyes above her cheek. She was heartbroken too see that Ella stole Dave from her._

* * *

_"Sky?" Dave worriedly called. He spotted Sky alone hidden behind a tree at the beach with the rain as he took Ella back to her room._

_"Dave!" Sky surprising asked. She didn't want him to see her cried infront of him. Sky quickly wiped out the tears across her eyes. _

_"What wrong?" Dave asked._

_"It nothing Dave, can you please go away." Sky calmly responded._

_"No I'm not leaving you behind with the rain alone." Dave replied. _

_"But why?" Sky confusedly asked._

_"Because I care about you." Dave said and wrapped his arm around Sky. But Sky pushed Dave away from her not wanting to faced him._

_"YOU LIAR!" Sky angrily snapped at Dave. Which caught Dave attention._

_"IF YOU HONESTLY DID CARE ABOUT ME, HOW COME YOU DIDN'T TRIED TO RECONCILED OUR RELATIONSHIP OR DIDN'T ASKED ME TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Sky shouted to Dave and started to weeps infront of him._

_Sky couldn't hold back her feelings for Dave anymore. Sky wanted to be more than just friend with Dave. _

_"I'm sorry Sky, but there someone... else I have feelings for right now." Dave confessed to Sky._

_"Goodbye... Dave!" Sky said._

_Sky quickly gave Dave a last kissed on the cheek knowing that Dave had rejected her. She then left the beach and went back to her room trying to get over the rejection._


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or the characters._

* * *

_Chapter 5_

_Dave wasn't sure what exactly had happened to him between Ella and Sky at the beach. His feelings were now confused by both girl. Dave has been reconsidering his decision if he should be in a realtionship with Ella or not. Even though they both used to be in the same team together when they competed in Pahkitew season. He still haven't know anything about her. Dave thought it will be best to visit Rodney at his room and asked him for advice._

_**Confessional Cam: Dave**_

_**"So in one moment I get kissed by a singing princess and the next things I knew Sky is being upset with me." Dave explained.**_

_**"I guess I now know how Duncan feels being in a love triangle with Courtney and Gwen." Dave excitedly said and snickered.**_

_**"Oh Please, Don't you even dare tried being the new Duncan." Jasmine responded behind the confessional.**_

_**Which cause Dave to sighed and become disappointment knowing he can't be Duncan or act like him in the Playa De Paradise.**_

_**End Of Confessional.**_

* * *

_"Dude are you serious?" Shawn asked while playing the remote control on the floor with Dave and Rodney beside the TV. They were playing Super Smash Bros on a game cube and eating a plate of nacho cheese with a Pepsi._

_"That is really messed up." Rodney said as he chewed one nacho cheese in his mouth._

_"I know." Dave responded and scratch his head feeling embarrassed._

_Dave had finished telling Rodney and Shawn what had previously happened to him between Ella and Sky at the beach._

_"I think you should give Ella a chance and tried to know more about her." Rodney satisfied answer._

_"If not then you can simply be with Sky or choose neither of them." Shawn told Dave and elbow him._

_"The choice is yours man." Rodney said. _

_"Thanks guys." Dave answer._

* * *

_Dave went straight back to his room and left Rodney place. He used his key to open the door and saw that the room was very clean and organized which surprised him. Dave didn't actually remember cleaning his room today. He remember that his room was a huge mess and there were many clothes hanging on the floor with a bunch of garbage. _

_"Hey Dave." Ella greeted Dave and walked toward him._

_Dave noticed Ella had her hair straighten into a side ponytail and she wore a light pink sleep dress. Dave had to admit that Ella looked adorable._

_"How do you even managed to get in here?" Dave curiously asked._

_"I asked Chris for the key." Ella responded._

_"I even clean your room and made you some chicken noodle soup." Ella cheerfully answered._

_"Wow that very nice of you Ella." Dave responded._

_"Ummm... Dave?" Ella suddenly quietly asked glancing in another direction blushing._

_"Ya?" Dave answer._

_"Can... I sleep with you tonight?" Ella asked._

_"Ummm... WAIT... WHAT?!" Dave stuttered and blushed. He felt embarrassed and wasn't expecting Ella wanting to sleep with him at nights._

_"I guess you can... sleep with me." Dave softly said and kissed Ella forehead. _

_"I'm going to take a shower and then eat." Dave answer." He went to his drawers and brought his clothes to the bathroom._

_"Ok." Ella responded._

* * *

_Dave had finished taking a showers and already ate the chicken noodle soup Ella had made for him. He was asleep in his bed with Ella aside cuddling together in a blanket._

_"Good night my beloved prince." Ella whispered._


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or the characters_

* * *

_Chapter 6_

_Sky kept on constantly knocking on Dave front door outside the hallway. Both Dave and Ella groaned in their sleep not knowing the person who kept on knocking in Dave front door, early in the morning around 8:20 AM. Sky on the other hand waited patiently for Dave to open the front door. Sky wanted to asked Dave to go to the new theme park with her in Playa De Paradise right now. Since Chris had lied to the contestants about going home today. Instead he decided to created a new theme park in the Playa De Paradise. Also Sky feel horrible the way she acted and treated Dave last night._

* * *

_"Well aren't you going to get the door?" Ella impatiently asked hearing the knock was getting louder at the door._

_"Nah." Dave tiredly responded he didn't want to be one who had to open the door._

_"Dave!" Ella annoyingly yelled and threw a pillow at Dave face._

_"GO GET THE DOOR!" Ella angrily muttered. _

_"Ok fine." Dave chuckled and gotten out his bed knowing that Ella wanted to have more beauty sleep._

_"Maybe being with Ella wasn't a bad idea." Dave though to himself. So far Dave know so little about Ella that she seem to be a nice girl who like to sing and can cook delicious foods for him. He then began to daydream about Ella being his future wife. But his daydream got interrupted by someone who kept on knocking on the door._

_"I'm coming." Dave sighed._

* * *

_Dave opened the door and saw Sky standing infront of him. Sky was relieved that Dave had finally managed to opened the door. She thought he was trying to ignore her or didn't wanted to see her after what happened last night._

_"Hey Dave... I was wondering... If we can go to the new theme park... Since Chris had lied to us about going home..." Sky stuttered._

_Dave quickly think for a second if he should go to the new theme park alone with Sky. He was confused that she had asked him to go with him even though he remember she was upset with him last night._

_"Sure we can go with Ella." Dave finally answered._

_"Ella?" Sky suddenly noticed Ella was on Dave bed._

_"WAIT WHY THE HECK IS ELLA ON YOUR BED?" Sky anxiously asked._

_"No... it not what you think Sky... Please calm down." Dave nervously responded trying to not make things awkward with Sky or giving her the wrong idea._

_"I should be the one asking what are you even doing here in Dave front door?" Ella question Sky as she gotten out bed and glare at her._

_"That none your business... YOU PRINCESS HOOKER!" Sky pridefully said and glare back at Ella._

_"OK ,THAT IT!" Ella snapped. Ella wasn't in the mood in dealing any drama with Sky earlier in the morning over Dave. Ella pushed both Dave and Sky out the door and she make sure the door was locked. Dave couldn't believed he just gotten kicked out in his own room by Ella and he was in the hallyway alone with Sky._

_"Can I at least have my clothes?" Dave reluctantly asked._

_"HERE!" Ella angrily yelled. She opened the door and tossed Dave clothes across the hallway. Ella then closed the door shut and locked it again._


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or the characters._

* * *

_Chapter 7_

_"Unbelievable!" Ella said to herself. She was now all alone in Dave room feeling angry that Sky _

_managed to ruined her plan which was to spend more times with Dave and manipulated him _

_in getting over Sky so she can have Dave all to herself. Ella then quickly dialed Sammy phone nu_

_mber on her pink glitter covered phone. She thought it will be best to hangout with Sammy _

_today since she wasn't in a good mood. Plus she need to think a way to get even with Sky._

_"Hey, Sammy." Ella said._

_"Hi Ella." Sammy responded._

_"Do you want go to the arcade with me?" Ella asked._

_"Sure." Sammy agreed._

_Ella hang up the phone._

_She decided to leave Dave room and go back to her room instead._

* * *

_Ella had already taken a shower and ate a red apple from her refrigerator. She has changed her _

_clothes, wore a yellow tank top with a plain blue jeans, including a red flat shoes and she tied _

_her hair into a ponytail. She wanted to dress nicely at the arcade, especially for Dave, instead of _

_wearing her usually pink princess dress. A knock was then heard in Ella front door._

_"That must be Sammy!" Ella cheerfully squealed._

_"Come in." Ella said._

_Sammy opened the door knob and enter Ella room. She saw a particular singing princess _

_standing in front of her wearing a different clothing. Sammy was actually impressed the outfit __Ella was wearing._

_"Wow you look great Ella!" Sammy compliment._

_"Thanks." Ella responded._

_"I guess we should go to the arcade." Sammy instructed._

_Ella nodded her head and the two girl went straight toward the arcade._

* * *

_Sammy had beaten Ella to a dance game and a won prize which was two separate adorable bear _

_costume. While Ella beaten Sammy to a karaoke song game. The two girl sat on a table and b_

_egan to chat about their man who they are in love with._

_"So how Topher?" Ella asked._

_"Well..." Sammy muttered and glanced._

_"He with Amy now." Sammy sadly responded._

_"WHAT!" Ella shockingly yelled._

_"Ya Amy had stole Topher from me." Sammy sighed._

_Suddenly an ideas pop through Ella head. Ella smile deviously and whispered Sammy ears._

* * *

_**christiansweetginger: Oh gosh, Ella just what are you planning to do with your ideas? I'm**_

_**guessing Sammy would probably be involved with her plans. Also if you guys haven't notice I made a covered drawings of this fanfic.**_


End file.
